


Dances At 3 AM

by expolsion



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, dancing at 3 am in their kitchen, its real short i know shhhh, there's a small amount of swearing, they're married, this came to me at 4 am its not checked at all im dying and i hope you like it, wives lovingly dancing in a kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expolsion/pseuds/expolsion
Summary: Brooke and Chloe have traditions.





	Dances At 3 AM

**Author's Note:**

> its 5 am its short im exhausted and i have to play volleyball in 3 hours enjoy

 

 

 

 

It was early morning when Brooke woke up. Looking at the clock and noticing it was around 3 am, she inwardly groaned (as not to wake Chloe, the sleeping angel next to her), thinking about how tired she was going to be that day. Then her stomach grumbled. Dammit. Carefully, she pulled herself out of bed and avoided the creaky floorboards in their bedroom to get to the closet. She pulled on her soft yellow sweater and quietly tiptoed towards the kitchen. Now, their apartment was small, so Brooke tried to be as gentle as possible, as she was a bit of a klutz. ( _"You're adorable."_  
_"I just shattered your favorite ornament!!"_  
_"God, you're too cute."_ )

She snuck around their tiny kitchen, gathering ingredients.  
_"Ok,"_ she thought, _"Bread-"_ She grabbed the bag of bread that was sitting in the bowl on the counter top. _"Knife-"_ She carefully opened the silverware drawer and pulled out a butter knife. _"Peanut butter-"_ She pulled the peanut butter out of the cabinet and then placed all three items on the counter top. _"And the last thing, the jelly."_ She opened the fridge and grabbed the jar of jelly, but now is when her fingers decided to fail her, and she watched in horror as the jar slipped through her fingers and shattered on the freshly polished tiled floor of their kitchen. This woke Chloe up, and Brooke could hear her stumbling around their room, probably looking for her slippers. (They're under the bed, where she always puts them then forgets.) "Shit!" Brooke hissed, and quickly dropped into a squat and started to clean up the larger pieces of glass. Chloe walked into the kitchen, yawning and rubbing her eyes. "Babe, what happened?"  
"Oh, um, I was hungry and making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and then I dropped the jelly."  
Chloe frowned and leaned down to give her an awkward upside-down hug and a kiss on the forehead before walking over to the sink and wetting a paper towel to help with clean up.

Soon, they were finished cleaning up, and Chloe had made Brooke the peanut butter sandwich, claiming with a smile, "You could hurt yourself!" And so, they were sat at the kitchen table, Chloe scrolling through her phone while Brooke ate. Brooke was the first to break the silence, saying, "It's going to be hell to wake up for work now."  
"It's fine. We can open the shop late. It's our shop anyway." Chloe finished the last sentence with a chuckle. Brooke was finished with her sandwich now, and stood up to put the plate in the sink. As she stood there washing the dish, she felt Chloe come up and fit herself against Brooke. "I love you, you know that?" Chloe murmured into Brooke's hair. Brooke blushed furiously. "I love you too." She said back. She could tell Chloe was smiling when she kissed the top of Brooke's head. Chloe started to walk away and Brooke wanted to protest the loss of contact, but then she heard Chloe turn the dial on the ancient radio that had been in the apartment when they moved in, and Brooke grinned. She knew what Chloe was doing.

This had become a tradition the first night in this apartment, when neither Brooke nor Chloe could sleep, so they came into the kitchen and turned on the radio they had planned on throwing out in the morning. It only picked up one station, and it was an old people station, but that night they spent hours dancing in the kitchen, from Elvis to slow dances, just dancing to whatever the station played.

Tonight, Brooke didn't recognize the music, but the singer's voice was low and sultry, and Chloe tried (and failed) to lip-sync along sexily as she moved across the room towards Brooke.

Brooke couldn't help herself and laughed out loud, a big, ugly laugh that rang through the apartment, that only made Chloe grin wider. Chloe grabbed Brooke's hands and shimmied her out to the center of the kitchen, then drew her close. They swayed in time to the music for a while, and when it grew faster Chloe spun her around and they laughed when they both got thrown into cabinets in their too-small kitchen. The songs changed and sunlight eventually filled the room, but Brooke was happy just to have these few small hours with her wife in their own little world, where they didn't have to worry about anything.

**Author's Note:**

> bother me at genderfluid-jaredkleinmann.tumblr.com please i beg you


End file.
